battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BattlePark
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlebots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Backlash crusher5.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Badnik96 (Talk) 23:58, September 8, 2012 Hey, I was noticing you left a bunch of images and info around the site last night. It's not bad, but just a couple of things: *We already have better images for most of the pics you put up, and they will be replaced soon. Sorry, it's just how it goes. *Please use correct grammar and spelling when you write articles and captions. This is supposed to be an encyclopedia, not 4Chan. *Read the BattleBots Wiki:Style Guide to understand how we do things around here. *Fight histories are meant to go under a separate heading titled "Robot History", not added on to the robot summary. Other than that, nice job so far. I hope you can improve and help us out as much as possible! Badnik96 15:28, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Where the heck are you getting these Season 3.0 pics from? I can't seem to find them anywhere! Badnik96 (talk) 20:26, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Where are you finding the Season 4.0 Royal Rumble photos from? I've been trying to find this fight for over a year now, and now you show up all of a sudden and start posting screencaps of it. Please tell me where you found these. BattlePark (talk) 16:23, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I found these pictures on the Aces and Eights home page. A couple things Firstly, where are you finding all the Season 1.0 rumble photos from? Secondly, please don't take photos of the fights, as it loses quality significantly. Instead, use the Print Screen button on your keyboard to capture images from videos. Also, where was the Season 1.0 Tentoumushi photo from? I know you found Shrike and Shaft on Mouser's webpage, but what about Tentoumushi? AlexGRFan97 (talk) 09:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Where are you finding the pics of (for example) Iceberg vs No Applolgies and Techno Destructo vs Metalhead? MasterMarik (talk) 13:21, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Iceberg vs No Applolgies http://lazytoad.com/teamtoad/iceberg2.html and Techno Destructo vs Metalhead http://carnagerobotics.com/technobattlespage.html BattlePark (talk) 21:37, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Pics Why do these have age instead of hometown? I'm just being curious. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Most likely as these 2 robots fought on the pilot episode, and they were still sorting things out. AlexGRFan97 (talk) 21:07, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I was wondering. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:15, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Backlash fought in the pilot episode as well as Disposable Hero, Tentoumushi, and Sallad, not The Crusher. BattlePark (talk) 21:30, October 19, 2012 (UTC) For better TV snapshots Please invest in a DVR. The one I have only cost about $30, and does wonders. Also, if you don't mind, upload the full fights to YouTube and get started on the episode summary. I can do Season 2.0 if you want. AlexGRFan97 (talk) 15:02, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I do have a DVR and a VCR, but I don't know how to setup the DVR and VCR together and recording it on a flat screen TV.BattlePark (talk) 23:56, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Mechavore vs. Surgeon General Could you take some photos of this fight next? It was on S3 EP3, before he fought Vlad. We see some clips, even though it happened after Vlad's fight. AlexGRFan97 (talk) 22:51, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I do have the episode you speak of but I'll try to find the tape of the fight and take pictures of it. BattlePark (talk) 23:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC) LB99, LV99 and S1 photos? Where did you find these? Badnik may attempt to make more clearer versions of the images. AlexGRFan97 (talk) 14:47, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Also, where are all the full size 2.0 shots coming from? AlexGRFan97 (talk) 15:15, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Just a note Please learn proper grammar before writing summaries, I'm tired of cleaning up your crap. Badnik96 (talk) 15:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, i'll try to learn proper grammar or let someone else do the robot fight historys.BattlePark (talk) 18:04, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a pic of Evil Cheese Wedge outside of battle? Badnik96 (talk) 15:33, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, where'd your vids go? I was gonna screencap Evil Cheese Wedge, but you deleted the vid... Badnik96 (talk) 20:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, I had to delete them because of copyright issues. I recorded them on my TV and since its a TV show, I don't feel comfortable having them online, even with giving the phrase "I do NOT own BattleBots". I'll try to get a picture of Evil Cheese Wedge sometime.BattlePark (talk) 21:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, what about giving Badnik the video files to upload on his channel? AlexGRFan97 (talk) 09:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Template I've asked the Robot Wars wiki for help on the template problem. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:50, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Robotica Wiki Could you possibly help Madlooney and I to improve the Robotica Wiki please?Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 11:59, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Asking about a video for explosion of big stick I am wondering if you have a dvd or cd of the big stick and burbing metal fight were big atick sort of....... exploded. Contact me if you have anything or know anything.